Sister's Love
by oxCuteKataraox
Summary: After the Infinity Clock has been destroyed, Imitatia regretted what she had done to Lucy and wanted to see her and apologize to her. Will Lucy forgive for what she has done to her? Or will she hate her for the rest of her life? A one-shot story. (Note: The ending is different from the anime.)


Hi guys! This is my second one-shot story of Fairy Tail. This time I wanted to try two different genres and see how far I can go. I wanted to expand my writing capacity.

Funny how when I was writing the first half of the story, I was listening to soothing music at the same time and strangely while listening to it, writing this actually makes it easier for me… It kind of scares me a bit…

There are a bit of spoilers for those who haven't seen the anime yet so I suggest watching until Episode 145 I think. By the way, they aren't really sisters alright? Don't get confuse now. :P

Anyways, I hope you do enjoy reading this.

'…' - thoughts

"…" – speeches

**Summary:** After the Infinity Clock has been destroyed, Imitatia regretted what she had done to Lucy and wanted to see her and apologize to her. Will Lucy forgive for what she has done to her? Or will she hate her for the rest of her life?

**Pairing:** Lucy x Imitatia (No romance involved.)

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

* * *

The Infinity Clock has been destroyed and the Reborn Oracion Seis has been sent to jail. Everything was finally back to normal. No more destruction of the world, no more lives was threatened.

However, there were two people whose hearts were crushed. Those two people were Imitatia and Lucy Heartifila.

Imitatia had lied and hurt her valuable nakama, her family. And what was worse, she had hurt _her_ deeply. She was heartbroken when she saw her facial expression, pain, hurt and sadness. Although Imitatia was a spy and disguised herself as fake Michelle, she looked up to her like a sister.

While they were still in a phase to arrest the rest of the Reborn Oracion Seis, Imitatia was left with minor charges. Thanks to Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartifila, she had convinced the Ruin Knights that she has been a double agent for the dark group and was helping to save the world. However, even after Lucy had saved her from being sentenced to be jailed for life, her face still held a dark and hurt expression when she looked at her.

Imitatia couldn't bare to look at her sister figure so she turned her face away. Her hand was on her right arm squeezing it. She couldn't stop the pain that was etched into her heart. She desperately felt like crying her eyes out, she wanted to run towards Lucy and tell her how sorry she is. 'But I can't…Nee-san will hate me even more…'

She quickly backed away. She wants to run away from everything, the Reborn Oracion Seis, the Fairy Tail members, Lucy…especially her… She couldn't take it anymore! Her mind started to break down, the banging in her head started to appear, she was in so much pain. She used her right hand and clutched it on her head, trying to get rid of the pain.

'Nothing seems to be working! Why do I feel so much pain? Nee-san, is it because I am a bad person? I used you…I wanted to destroy the world. Do I deserve this pain…?'

The banging sensation was getting worse. Her vision was blurring. She has to get out of here!

She quickly took off running into the forest without a second thought. Away from everything that was related to that girl. Never turning back, she kept on running non-stop. She hissed in pain when felt stinging pain on both of her legs. Her eyes were already tearing up from the pain. However, that didn't stop her from running.

'Was this all I can do? Just running away?' Tears were brimming on her eyes making her vision worse.

Her legs finally gave out, her body was exhausted. She slowly dropped her knees to the ground. She couldn't hold it in anymore, tears were coming down and she couldn't stop it. At first they were just a drop after another, it then became a stream of tears. She covered both her hands on her face, crying her heart out.

Her sobs echoed through the forest. Cold wind suddenly blew, the forest's leaves swayed along the wind as if they to, were sad.

When there were no longer tears coming from her eyes, she dropped her hands to her side and lifted her face upwards. Using her emotionless eyes, she staring at the dark clouds forming, 'It's going to rain…' True enough, it did. She felt a rain drop on her left cheek. It then started to pour. She didn't move from her position. 'Are you crying from something bad that you have done?'

She sat there a while longer before she got up and continued walking forward. She walked aimlessly, no destination to go to. While she was walking, a light suddenly shone towards her face, blinding her. She covered her face from the light. 'What is this…light? It's warm…'

She walked towards that light despite being unable to see. When the light faded she saw a cave in front of her. She walked further inside wanting to find out where did that warm light had gone to.

She saw the light's reflection on the cave walls. She quickened her pace to see what was emitting that light. The further she got, she felt warmer. When she reached to the end of the path, what she saw surprised her.

What she saw was a beautiful lake. The water was clear and it was sparkling. She had never seen such magnificent beauty in front of her eyes. She walked towards the lake and took a drink of it. It was refreshing and probably was the purest of all. She looked down and saw her reflection. She was in such a mess.

Her hair was dripping wet from the rain, her legs had many scratch marks. She probably ran through thorn bushes earlier. She stared at herself, she didn't know what she should even do. She started looking back to when she had first met Lucy.

She posed herself as a clumsy, mature and lady-like manner like how the _real_ Michelle was. She always has been with Lucy and never leaving her side. From what she knows from her experience with her, Lucy was a kind, caring and helpful person. She can be cocky at times but she never fails to give her a heart-warming smile. She was always protecting her from her so called 'enemies'.

She didn't even realise that the more she spends her time with her, the more she got attached to her. She didn't even realise that she was happy just by being close to her. The more she thought about her, the more she felt that Lucy may not hate her if she apologizes to her. 'She isn't the type to hold grudges after all…'

Looking back at her reflection once more, she saw a reflection of Lucy's smile. She blinked several times and it was still the same image. A smile that always brings warmth and happiness to those who are around her. She finally came to a resolution, she will go to Lucy and tell her that she's sorry. Even if she doesn't forgive her, she at least will feel at ease that she had apologized.

She quickly walked away from the lake and ran out of the cave. When she got out, the rain had stopped and she felt wind blowing to her. It wasn't cold like before, it was warm. She smiled and continued to walk her way out of the forest. She will head to Magnolia.

~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ Magnolia ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~

Imitatia was just standing outside of Lucy's apartment. She was hesitant, she was worried what might happen when she saw her. It took her a few days to calm her nerves before finally wanting to confront her.

'No, I must apologize to nee-san. This is the only chance I'm getting. Doesn't matter if she doesn't forgive me I have to do this.' She walked towards her doorstep and knocked the door. She waited for a few minutes before the door opened. They saw eye to eye with each other. Lucy's expression changed to a hurt look.

"H-hey nee-san…"

"…"

"…nee-san I, I want to apologize to you. I'm sorry for what I have done to you." Lucy stared at her while she continued to talk.

"I didn't mean to hurt any of your nakama, I didn't want to hurt _you_. I know I was a bad person after what I had done to you but after having to know you and your nakama, I started to feel happy around you. I was happy that I was able to be with you and hang out with you…" Tears were forming and they started crying.

"Imitatia…" She called her softly.

She continued talking, "I didn't think that any of you were important. All I thought was only the mission that was passed on to me. Just meeting you changed all that, I started to feel regret that I had to make you be the sacrifice of that clock!"

From here on she was shouting. "I know I was supposed to be acting! To not feel for anything for the mission but you changed me! You made me feel! When I saw you with that pained expression my heart ached! I didn't want you to feel that way! Even now when I see you like that I can't stop the pain in my heart! I don't want you to feel sad or pain anymore nee-san! I want you to smile again, that warm smile I know and love!"

"Imitatia." Lucy called her name louder but it turned death ears to her.

"What I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what I have done! I know that you will never forgive me, I have done a lot of sins but at least…I want to at least say I'm sorry… I'm sorry nee-san… I'm sorry…" She was crying non-stop, covering her mouth with both of her hands.

She suddenly felt warmth around her body. Her eyes went wide, Lucy was hugging her. She felt wetness on her shoulder, Lucy was also crying.

"Silly, who says I wouldn't forgive you… You may have done many bad things that's true. But if you are here willingly and tell me that you are sorry for all the things you've done, I would immediately forgive you without a second thought."

"N-nee-san…"

Lucy loosens her grip and pushed her away slightly to see her face. Lucy was smiling at her. Imitatia was crying harder, she finally was able to see her smile again.

"Nee-san!" She wrapped her arms around her and cried on her chest. Lucy patted her head and cried with her. She had forgiven her and that was good enough.

After their crying session was over Lucy asked her if she wanted to join Fairy Tail. Imitatia was shocked, she asked of her nakama would get angry if she joined. Lucy laughed it off saying that its fine since she told her that Gajeel used to be a bad guy and he's still able to join Fairy Tail.

Once Imitatia with Lucy got there, Fairy Tail greeted her with open arms. Her nakama even smiled and were ecstatic that a new member will be joining them.

This was the happiest day for her. She was able to rekindle her relationship with Lucy, her nakama allowed her to join Fairy Tail. Everything was just like how it was like while she was fake Michelle but now, she walked into Fairy Tail as herself with her real identity.

* * *

And I am done! Wow just writing the next half of the story was hard. While I was writing, I was trying to decide if I should make it harder for Lucy to forgive Imitatia or should I make it easy for her. And I was like, meh I'll decided to go easy on her, lolz.

In the anime after finding out that Imitatia was faking as Michelle and she still sees Lucy as her sister figure, I feel in love with her character. There were times where the fake Michelle shows Imitatia's true colours without anyone noticing which got me to like her character more.

I know there are definitely mistakes somewhere around this so please forgive me!

Thanks for taking your time to read this. :)

Edit: After watching the anime...that was way harsher then my story... I really cried, she deserves more then what she was. Now I wish my story was true. T_T


End file.
